Kingdom Hearts: The Absence of Light
by DaniiSaurz
Summary: This is a uncensored version of the story, things have changed, friendships will be torn, a mysterious past will be revealed. Darkness lingers in everyone's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The Absence of Light**

**Chapter I**

**Destiny Islands**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights go to Square Enix.

_**I've been having these weird thoughts, lately…**_

_**Like… is any of this for real? Or not?..**_

_Balance is key. Good and Evil; Light and Darkness live amongst each other. Where there is light, there is darkness. These two elements produce a door; Kingdom Hearts. Whether it is the door to darkness, or the door to light, no one is quite sure. But one will prevail; one will discover what lies beyond the door. This marks the war between Light and Darkness…_

_I'm… falling?.. _Sora thought, as he slowly opened his eyes. Bubbles rose to the surface, the sun shining through the water. _I'm… under water… what… what is this?.. _Suddenly it became clear that he wasn't under water, he was floating in what had seem to be a never-ending sea of darkness.

_Sora._

A voice called. "Huh?" was all that slipped passed his lips.

_Good, you can hear me. You have a strong heart, Sora._

"What's… going on… Who are you?.." Sora asked.

_ You need not to concern yourself with who I am, I am here to guide you. The Door is going to open soon. You must prepare for what is about to become._

"What do you mean… what are you talking abou-" Sora stopped before finishing his sentence, suddenly falling flat on a surface. "O-ow! What the hell!.."

_Don't let your guard down, darkness has been unleashed. Darkness resides in everyone's heart, balancing out the light. Up until now, darkness has grown in people's hearts, this unbalance will end disastrously… you my friend have the potential to restore this balance._

"Why… me?"

_You, Sora, have a light that shines like no other, one that can never go out. _

A blinding light gleamed on one spot of this dark abyss right before him. There appeared a door. Sora stepped forward toward the door.

_Before you enter, just remember, you have a light that shines brighter than the sun. The darkness will want to destroy it and consume it until there is nothing left. You must have the will and strength to overcome it… _

The door opened suddenly, a hand of a ferocious monster came out and grabbed Sora. Sora yelped, trying to escape the grasp of the monsters hand. "Ahh! WHAT IS THIS…?"

_Don't be afraid Sora. You have the strength…_

The hand formed into what seemed to be a big shadow, slowly swallowing Sora up. "I.. can't!.. Can't breathe…" Sora gasped.

_You have the power…This is only the beginning._

Sora shut his eyes, and they then flashed open to see the blue skies. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore rang in his ears, the sun shining in his face, when from out of the blue sea water splashed all over his face, as he shouted in terror.

"Finally you're awake!" a cheerful voice giggled.

"Kairi!.. Was that really necessary… I was already waking up…" Sora cried.

Kairi is one of Sora's best friends growing up. She was found washed up on the beach of Destiny Islands. No one knows where she came from, or how she got there, for she had lost her memories of her past. There are many mysteries behind Kairi's past that has encouraged Sora (and Riku) to set off to travel to other worlds. Other than that, she was always a cheerful, upbeat, down-to-earth girl, age 16, with long straight, smooth, layered, red hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a cute smile.

"Whoops! Didn't know! I wouldn't have if you weren't laying on your butt all day! Hehe." Kairi replied while Sora shivered from being drenched in cold sea water. "What's the matter? It looks like you just saw a ghost or something." Sora looked at Kairi, "I had a weird dream… I was being swallowed by some monster… I couldn't breathe… I thoug-" Sora was interrupted by a ball that hit him in the back of his head, temporarily dazing him and making him fall on his face.

"Ah! Bro, you okay, 'mon?" Wakka exclaimed. "Nnn…" was his response. "Woah, way to go Selphie, you knocked Sora out!" Tidus teased. "Ahh! Sora I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Selphie shouted as she ran towards Sora and Kairi. "Sora, you okay?" Kairi asked trying to hold back her laughter from how silly Sora looked.

Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are childhood friends of Sora. They all went to school together, always played games with him. Wakka was the oldest, he was cool and a very laidback guy. Tidus was probably the youngest, a little obnoxious at times, but he's one of the most mature for his age. Selphie was the other girl of the group, she was cute, but was also pretty annoying at times, she loves being the center of attention, and also often talked about things nobody else really cared about. (This will probably the last time they'll be in this story.)

"I'm… I'm fine…" Sora responded, getting off the floor, completely covered in sand. Everyone bursted laughing. "Sora! HAHA YOU LOOK LIKE THE SANDMAN!" Tidus exclaimed.

Sora looked at himself, pouted, then smiled. "Hahaha, I bet I do look like the sandman!" Sora laughed. "Hey goof, what do you think you're doing?" a voice from the distance shouted.

It was Riku, Sora's child hood best friend. An assertive, built, determined young man took on the age of 18, just a year older than Sora. Everyone looked up to Riku, like a leader. Though, he was smart, he wasn't all that wise, in fact he's pretty naïve, but nobody really knows that weak side of him. In fact, they think he's perfect. He had a friendly, yet cold look in his face, proud baby blue eyes, white, layered, spiky hair, and a very peculiar gaze. He was what everyone would picture to be a hero.

"Oh.. hey Riku." Sora replied as he walked to the shore and washed off the sand; Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus left to continue playing their game. "I thought you were going to help us build a ship, not take a break and goof off." Riku teased. "Oh he was sleeping! So I poured beach water on him." Kairi giggled. "Oh? Sleeping on the job as usual, Sora?" Riku smirked. "Uh.. I'm sorry, I didn't even know I fell asleep…" "Well, we need to work on this together if we want to travel to other worlds, Sora." Riku stated. Sora sighed, "Don't you think the whole thought of traveling to other worlds is a little… childish, Riku?" Kairi frowned to Sora's statement. "Sora, you are childish." Riku laughed, "I know it seems childish to still have these dreams to travel to other worlds.. I mean we're old, but that doesn't change the fact that it could be a possibility. I mean we got the best proof in the world…" Kairi was brightened with a smile on her face. "So come on, let's get to work!" Riku exclaimed throwing a list of things to gather at Sora. "I need to you to get all these things.."

Kairi and Riku walked off, as Sora ran off the opposite direction to gather the things prior to the list.

"This is just way too silly.." Sora sighed, for he was on the final item on the list. This item was found in the strange cave in the back of the island. This cave was very peculiar, it was dark, with only little light shining from the sun through a hole in the ceiling, at the end of the cave was a big giant door that never opened. As kids, Sora, Riku, and Kairi would come to the cave and draw on the rocky walls. Before Sora could crawl into the cave, Tidus stopped him, "Hey Sora, don't think it's a good idea to go in there." He said. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, earlier Selphie, Wakka, and I were playing near here and we heard the strangest sounds, dude." Tidus replied.

"Oh hahaha, nice try Tidus, I'm sorry, but I'm not scared of monsters anymore. They're not real, _dude_. There's no such thing." Sora responded turning back around, hearing a weird sound. Sora gulped and crawled right in.

"I'm warning you dude!" Tidus shouted.

Sora walked in, thinking, _Psh, monsters, right… _as he walked in, he looked around slowly, only to see the drawings on the wall. All he could find was the door. He looked around some more, and found the item. As he got down to get it, he took notice of a drawing Kairi made of himself and Riku, and the horrible drawing he did of Kairi. As he looked at this and reminisced, he remembered what Riku told him once about the Paopu fruit. _If you share this with someone special, you and that person will be a part of each other's lives forever... _and as he was reminiscing, he remembered that strange voice from his dream saying, _You, Sora, have a light that shines like no other.. _it echoed in his head.

Sora looked at the drawing once more, grabbed a rock, and added a little something to the drawing. Suddenly, Sora heard a sound, he quickly got up and turned to see a man in a strange cloak. "Who are you?" Sora shouted.

"I am here to see the door.." a deep strange voice replied, a voice that brought chills down ones spine. Sora turned and looked at the door, and then back at the man. "What about the door…?"

"Hm, you do not know yet what lies beyond the door?" the man asked without answering Sora's question.

"Well, uh, no…"

"I see, you have so much to learn..." the man began, "This world has been connected…"

"Wait, so you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Precisely, I have come to see this door... and this world before it succumbs to darkness."

"Huh? What the hell do are you talking about..?" Sora shouted, remembering the voice warning him in his dream.

"… a meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing.."

"Sora!" Kairi called. Sora turned around, "Coming!" he turned back around and the strange man had vanished. Sora looked all around just to find nobody there, _ was I imagining this? _Sora thought as he ran out of the cave.

Kairi was standing outside the cave, her hair and clothes looking messed up and out of place. She had her arms folded, looking around awkwardly, she looked a bit flushed. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, did you get all the things we um need?.." she asked awkwardly. "Uh yeah… hey, something wrong?" Sora asked with concern. "Actually I was about to ask the same thing, you have the same look on your face when I woke you up earlier today…"

Sora sighed, "I think my mind is playing tricks on me, I think I should get something to eat… or something, heh." He smiled. "Oh, Sora, silly as usual! Come on, I think Riku brought us something to eat." Kairi giggled, blushing. So they both walked each other to find Riku.

The sun was lying over the horizon, slowly drifting under the sea. Daytime turning to night; the sky going from an orange to a big dark blue. Stars already glittering in the sky. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on one of the islands of Destiny Islands that was connected to the main island by a bridge Sora and Riku made when they were a lot younger. Sora and Kairi sat on the Paopu fruit tree, while Riku was leaning against it, all eating their last meal together before they set off to a big daring journey.

"Just think," Riku began, "feels like just yesterday we were just kids sword-fighting and racing each other… and now in a few hours we're going to finally find out who Kairi really is and where she came from. Not only that, but, as childish as it may sound, we'll go out there and see and learn about other worlds." As Riku made his speech, Sora remembered the strange cloaked man in the cave. Who was he? And why was he there? Sora thought, _"…one who knows nothing can understand __nothing__." _ That phrase echoed in his mind. "It's all thanks to you, Kairi. If you never came to our lives… we would be completely oblivious and continue to live our lives here on this island. Thank you." Riku continued. "Uh… heh, you're welcome.." Kairi replied awkwardly, with a smile with rosey cheeks across her face. "Ha, you guys sound so lame." Sora laughed. Riku looked at Kairi and smiled, Kairi quickly looked away and blushed. "Well, look who's the childish one now, huh Sora?" Riku teased. "I was just saying! You're getting all touchy feely with your speech and all. It's giving me weird chills and shit, ha." Sora replied. "Oh knock it off you two. We should all go get some shut eye before we head off." Kairi suggested still blushing. "Alright, alright. I'm beat. I'll see you guys later then." Sora said, jumping off the tree and headed home.

On the way home, Sora thought about everything; life, change, experiences, and time. The memories were great, and there was more to come, but there was one fear that came across his mind. Losing the ones he loved. He couldn't bare the idea, almost brought tears to his eyes. _Who knew time would go by so fast_, Sora thought, _it seemed like just_ _yesterday I found Kairi lying on the shores of Destiny Island_… He got home, had everything packed and ready to go. He laid in bed, anxious for the next day to come. He looked around in his dark room, seeing all the crafts and posters he made with Riku and Kairi as kids. Those were the good ol' days. Sora looked out his window, only to notice that a big black vortex surrounded Destiny Islands, it looked like a a big storm consuming the beautiful islands. "Oh no! The ship! The equipment!" Sora exclaimed jumping out of his window running towards the islands.

Sora arrived at the islands, he noticed that Riku and Kairi's boats were there as well. He ran towards the shack that led to the bridge, only to find himself surrounded by a swarm of weird creatures. They had big huge yellow eyes, creepy antennas, and just a shadowy texture. "Wh-what are these things?" Sora exclaimed, before they could jump him, he got away unharmed. He ran across the bridge, where Riku was standing , looking up at the dark vortex in the sky. "Riku!"

Riku slowly turned around to face Sora. "Riku what are you doing?"

"Can't you see, Sora? We have these fears holding us back, if we don't face them, then what would be the point of going to travel to other worlds, we'd be living in fear… This is all just a test." Riku said, with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, we gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi is coming with us, too," Riku extended his arm to Sora, "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid of the darkness, damn it! Are you?" Sora reached for Riku's hand, only to be slowly swallowed by shadows. Sora held his breath, and closed his eyes as he grasped Riku's hand. It felt like the end.

_Sora, open your eyes._

"Huh?" Sora said in response in hearing that once familiar voice.

_You're safe._

He slowly opened his eyes, to find the hand that he was once grasping was now a big weapon-like key. Sora gazed at it in disbelief.

_Keyblade… _

Sora found himself surrounded by the bug-eyed shadow creatures again. "I have to find Kairi…" he said to himself, with a determined look in his eyes, in his now defensive mode. The creatures began to close in on him, and as a defense mechanism, Sora began swinging the key around. _What the hell am I suppose to do with this thing? _Sora thought. The creatures jumped leaped to and fro, one eagerly jumping right beside him. As he swung the key relentlessly, he struck the creature that had jumped right beside him, and it split in half and slowly disintegrated. "Woah…" he said in awe, admiring the power of the key.

He then almost naturally leaped into the swarm, swinging the key at them, striking them one by one. It came to him so naturally, when suddenly each of the creatures just disappeared. "I think… I scared them away…" he told himself, as he was catching his breath. He turned around, swallowing the fear in his heart. He ran off the bridge and jumped off the shack. He looked around desperately, when he saw the fresh-waterfall where the cave was near, his face turned pale. He saw a door that seemed elegantly made sitting where the entrance of the cave was. He gulped and ran to it. He took in a few last looks at it before he opened it and walked in. As he entered, he heard groaning and moaning. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran in.

There, he saw her sitting on the floor, her hair and clothes messed up, on her knees, holding herself. "Kairi.." She slowly stood up and turned her head, "Sora….." was all that passed her lips as she turned to face him with such melancholy expression on her face. The door that had been there all this time suddenly slammed open, sending Kairi flying. Sora opened his arms to catch her, only to find that she had completely vanished right before his very eyes. He gasped only to find himself being blown out of the cave. "Ahh!.." Sora yelped as he closed his eyes holding on to the key.

_Sora, don't let your guard down…_

He opened his eyes, the dark shadowy vortex was right over him, consuming everything. A huge ferocious shadow monster appeared, making the last of the world rattle and rumble. Sora got up attempting to escape it, only to find that he and the piece of land was all that was left. "Oh my god…" he whispered to himself in shock. He got on his knees to see if there was any way to escape, only to find no hope. Tears began running down his cheeks. _Riku…. Kairi…._was all he thought.

_Sora, you have the power, you have the strength. Let your heart guide you, and you will be saved…_

Sora clenched his fist, closed his eyes, feeling the giant monster approaching him. _Goodbye Riku… and Kairi… _were his last thoughts before everything was completely swallowed by the vortex, including Sora himself.

_I assure you, this is not the end… For it is only the beginning._

[End of chapter 1]

I know it's a lot like the actual story, but it'll change. Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Starting anew in Traverse Town**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights go to Square Enix.

"Oh no! The king has gone missing!"

The King of the wonderful world of Disney Castle had set off without warning, only leaving a message for his loyal subjects, Sir Donald Duck, and Captain Goofy. It was up to these two fellows to find the one who "holds the key" for the fate of all worlds depended on him. Unfortunately, King Mickey did not leave a description of any kind, in his letter it only described "Someone with a key", but these two were determined. It was up to them and this person who had this so called key to save all the worlds. And so they began their journey on their gummi ship to venture off and find the key and the Great King Mickey. (I didn't want to write too much detail about the king going missing, sue me.)

Sora laid unconscious in what seemed to be a dirty, abandoned alley.

"Woof! Woof!" a dog cried.

"Hey! Doggy, get back here! It's dangerous to be running around here by yourself!" a voice of a girl cried.

The dog, stopped in front of Sora, as did the girl following him behind did. "…is this your owner?" the girl asked, (as if the dog could actually speak.)

"Woof!" the dog barked. Sora, slowly coming to his senses, reacted by clenching his fist, the weapon-like key appearing in his hand, he suddenly jumped on his feet, "Stay away from me!" he shouted.

"Ahh!" The girl cried, running away, as the yellow, weird looking dog growled and ran off with her.

"Oh! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Sora stopped, as he looked around. "Where am I..? This isn't…" he ran out of the alley to find himself in a town he never seen before in his life.

There were little cottages, a café in one corner of the district, dim lamp posts, and an accessory shop beside him to his left. This was all too much for him, he was alone in a place that he never thought even existed. He gulped and stepped forward, the key had vanished from his hand. He hadn't noticed, for he was preoccupied by his thoughts, _what is this place…_ He examined his surroundings, and saw a beautiful woman standing by the café, wearing provocative clothing.

"Excuse me, miss!" Sora exclaimed running up to her.

"Why hello, is there something you need, babe?" she asked winking at him.

_Babe? What the.. okay.. _he thought, "Um, I was just wondering, but where.. is this?" he asked naively.

"Oh, boy, you're so cute!.. This place is called Traverse Town. People who've lost their world come here." She replied, giggling as she stroked his shoulder and played with his brown spikey hair.

Sora blushed, "Uhh… *clears throat* this is… another world..?" he asked backing away a bit.

"Why yes, please, sit down! I'll get us some Hot Coco, my treat!" she giggled, making him take a sit, and running off to get some hot coco. Sora sat there, confused on whether he should walk away, or stay there, he didn't want to be rude, but he was creeped out at the same time.

"Okay…" he said to himself.

She returned soon after retrieving some nice hot coco, and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, hun, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Moira. What's your name?" she smiled as she sipped her hot coco. "Uh, I'm Sora…"

"Ohh! Sora! That's a cute name!" she exclaimed, startling Sora almost making him spill his hot coco.

"Ha-ha.. Thanks, I guess.." he returned with a frown.

"Aww what's the matter?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

"Uhh… Well.. I guess I just feel lost.." he lied, faking a smile. He was worried about his dear beloved friends.

"Well… I know what you need," she giggled, "I know just what will make you feel better…" Moira wrapped her arm around Sora's and ran off with him following behind. (with no other choice.)

"W-where are you taking me?" he shouted.

"Shh! Keep it down!... you'll see, babe." She replied, winking at him.

They had arrived at what seemed to be a hotel room; she dragged him in, closing the door behind her.

"Uh, why did yo-." Moira stopped Sora in mid-sentence, by bringing him close, and pressing her lips against his. He froze in place, having no idea on how to react. He gently shoved her away, his face as red as a tomato.

"W-what are you doing!" he exclaimed.

She giggled, "What's the matter, Sora? I'm just trying to have _fun_ with you."

"Fun…? You just stole my first kiss! I… wait whoa. I barely know you Moira, I'm not… like… that…" he exclaimed slowly backing away towards the bedroom, looking for means to escape.

"Oh! You're a virgin! How cute! Don't be scared, hun." She pinned him down onto the bed, and whispered in his ear, "Let Moira take care of you…"

Meanwhile, in a different part of Traverse Town, the girl from earlier found herself lost in the third district.

"Doggy, are you there?.." she asked, something eerie filled the atmosphere. The air felt so thick, that a knife can cut through it. She heard footsteps coming from many directions. The shadows surrounded her.

"What the!.." she exclaimed, managing to escape the horde of shadows. The girl ran all the way to the first district and took shelter in the accessory shop.

"What the hell! Stay away from me!" Sora shouted, running out of the hotel room, with his shirt in one hand, and the other hand zipping up his pants.

"Wait, Sora! Come back!" Moira cried from her room. He found himself back in the first district. He stopped to catch his breath.

"*pant* Oh my god… I feel so violated…" he told himself, putting his shirt back on.

"Phew… that was…close…" he said twitching. He saw a man running away from who-knows-what. The man tripped and turned around looking at what appeared to be one of those shadow creatures, but slightly taller, resembled a knight, with red claws, and a weird looking emblem on its chest of a heart crossed out. The shadow sliced him in half, blood splattered everywhere, his heart was devoured before Sora's very eyes; what was left of the man formed into another shadow creature.

"What the-…" he gasped.

The shadows turned and looked at Sora, and began approaching him. Sora backed away, turned and ran towards the nearest place that he thought would be safest. He ran inside the Accessory Shop, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, whaddya think yer doin' here, kid?" a man with a thick accent asked.

"Huh?.." was Sora's response.

"Ah! That's the guy who tried to murder me in the alley, sir!" the girl from before exclaimed. Sora looked up, still panting from all the running he did, and saw the girl.

The girl had short-medium, chocolate brown hair, with a turquoise streak in hair bangs. It was super straight, bounded by a hot pink band, and it spiked in the back. Her eyes were emerald green that went a purple-ish color around the iris. She was slim and slender, about average height, looked about 16 or 17 years of age. She wore a white tank top, with a baby blue sweater over it, with dark blue denim shorts (that looked as if they used to be pants, but cut off) with tears and patches on them, long white socks, and a pair of blue sneakers. She wore a colorful hand-made beaded necklace with a figure at the end of a girl with blue hair and a blue dress. There were two piercings on her right ear and three on the left. She seemed to be the cute tomboyish type.

"Ya mean to tell me that there boy tried to harm you, Kaz?" the man asked her.

"Oh! I was looking for you to apologize; I didn't mean to startle you like that…" Sora said. The girl just stared at him, speechless.

"So what brings you two here?" the man asked, "anything ya need?" Sora backed away from the door, making sure that nothing was going to barge in, and he turned back and faced him.

"I don't know what's going on here… there's monsters out there." He said.

"You were attacked by those things too?.." she asked.

"Hmph, those little buggers scarin' my customers away again? Damn it! I'll be right back, you two stay put." The man said as he walked in another room, came back out with a chainsaw, and walked right out the front door. All that was heard was the rumble of the chainsaw, the man yelling "YEEEHAWWW." and things getting chopped up.

Sora approached the girl, as she backed away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry… I thought you were one of those creatures trying to eat me or something. I think my.. 'world' was destroyed or something… and I didn't know what other way to react… I thought I was dead." Sora frowned. The girl sighed, and stuck her hand out at him, gesturing him to shake her hand,

"My name is Kazuno, call me Kaz. I understand, my world was destroyed by the darkness, too. I was just following this yellow dog, and it found you laying there.." Sora returned the friendly gesture, by shaking her hand.

"The names Sora, I'm glad you understand… you're the most normal thing that has happened to me so far, so I'm relieved, hahaha." She took her hand back.

"What happened to that key you were carrying?" Kaz asked, curiously. Sora paused, his eyes wondering left and right in thought.

"Um, I don't know… to be hon-.."

"Hey, you two alright?" the man asked as he barged in, completely interrupting Sora.

"Uh yeah, we're fine, thank you sir." Kaz replied. The man put his chainsaw away, returning to his working post.

"Do you kids, need anythin', the names Cid by the way."

"Oh no, thank you, we were just lost, and needed somewhere safe to go to…" Kaz said with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah… We're not from here." Sora added.

"Alright, well you two stick together, those creatures will be less threatenin' with you guys by each other's side. If ya need anythin', Cid is yer main man." Cid replied,

"Thanks Cid, we really appreciate it." Kaz said walking out of the shop.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted following her behind, "Thanks old man!" Sora added just before he walked out.

As they were walking out, a tall guy, with medium-length brown hair, wearing dark clothes, a white shirt, wore numerous belts, with a scar on his face stepped out of the alley.

"Hey you." He said.

"Sora!" Kaz exclaimed as she saw the man pull out a large blade that resembled a gun. Sora now in defensive mode, he balled his hands in to a fist, the Key magically appearing in his hands again.

"So you have the key. Let's make this easy for the both of us and just hand me that key." The man said approaching both Sora and Kaz.

"No way, dude. It's the only way I can protect myself and Kaz!" Sora shouted running towards him and swinging the key at the man. The man dodged Sora's attack by leaping backwards like nothing.

"I'm warning you kid. I don't want to have to use force." The man said as he pointed the massive blade at Sora, a ball of flame forming and goes straight at Sora.

"Sora, watch out!" Kaz yelled as she ran up to him and shoved him out of the way, the ball of flame hitting Kaz, making her fall unconscious.

"Kaz!.." Sora shouted, jumping back on his feet, "You're going to pay for this! She didn't in any way deserve that!"

"She'll be fine. Now, give me the key." The man said approaching Sora.

"Over my dead body.." Sora replied, pointing the key at the man's face.

"Alright, you asked for it." The man said elbowing Sora on the head.

"Ow!.. What the hell!" Sora exclaimed, counter-attacking by striking the man's arm with his key. Sora was now hella pissed.

Sora began swinging his key at the man, as the man dodged every strike. "Why aren't you fighting back coward! Fight me!.. Fight me like a man!.." Sora exclaimed.

The man continued dodging each of Sora's attacks, tiring him out. Sora began slowing his pace, "I'm… going… to get y…you…" Sora said trying to catch his breath, only to collapse on the floor unconscious.

"Wow Squall, you're out of your game." A girl said.

"It's Leon; I was going easy on him." The man said.

"Hehehe, sure you were. Now let's take these two somewhere safe."

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." A familiar voice called.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kairi standing right beside him, "Huh..?" was his response.

"You okay?" she asked, as Sora sat up on the bed.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I think." He replied.

"You look a bit shaken up, good thing we got the Keyblade off you before it was too late. Who knows what could have happened to you." She said.

"What are you… oh never mind, I'm just glad you're okay, Kairi.."

"Kairi? Who the heck is Kairi?" she said, her voice sounding completely different.

"Huh..?" was all he managed to say as he began rubbing his eyes. He looked down, and blinked a few times, to turn and face yet another unfamiliar character. It was a girl with short dark brown hair, (actually you have an idea of how she looks like no need for me to describe..)

"I'm not Kairi, I am the Great Ninja Yuffie!"She exclaimed, making a pose.

"Pfft…" the man said.

"I think you hit him pretty hard in the head, Squall." She said glaring at the man.

"I told you, it's Leon…" Leon replied.

Sora jumped on his feet, "Hey! It's you! What did you do to Kaz!"

"Hey, hey! Take it easy, kid. She's fine, see." Yuffie said pointing at Kaz sitting by the dining table, eating a Popsicle, with a bandage on the side of her arm, and a bandage around her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine just let them explain Sora." Kaz said waving at him smiling.

"But weren't you.. burned…?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, I'm a little fire resistant, I fell over and hit my head, that's why I went unconscious." Kaz replied, calmly with a smile on her face to reassure Sora that she was fine.

Sora sat back on the bed, "What's going on..?" he asked, confused.

"We had to take the keyblade away from you." Leon began.

"Keyblade…" Sora whispered to himself in question, remembering the voice.

"Yes, those shadow monsters, are called Heartless. They come from the darkness in people's hearts. They go after people and consume their hearts. These creatures have a great fear of the keyblade, for the keyblade can wipe them out, setting those hearts who once belonged to someone free. The Heartless have been attacking you, because without the keyblade's master, it is powerless." Yuffie explained.

"That's why we had to take it away from you." Leon said picking up the Keyblade and examining it. He swung it, vanishing and appearing in Sora's hands. Sora jumped in surprise.

"But why me? I didn't want this…" Sora said staring at the Keyblade in his hands.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you, my friend." Yuffie replied, pointing at him.

"What I don't get is why it would pick a kid like him. It's no use to him." Leon said boldly.

"Squall!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Hey! You can't blame him! It just randomly chose him! It's not like he knew he was destined to be the Master of the Keyblade and had like years of training! It just sorta happened, no need to be a dick about it." Kaz exclaimed, defending Sora, Leon making a sour face. (Just thought it'd be funny if he did.)

"…I didn't ask for this, I just wanna be home… Wait, what happened to my home? My Island?... Riku… Kairi…" He exclaimed now realizing how scared he was.

"Beats me." Leon replied.

"I don't know either… but we best be prepared." Yuffie said.

"Prepared..?" Sora and Kaz asked at the same time.

It became silent in the room; Leon seemed to be listening for something. He pointed at the door behind Kaz, "They're coming. Yuffie, get Aerith and the other guys out of here. I'll take care of these two."

"I'm on it." She replied, busting through the door. "Yuffie!" a girl's voice called, "There's no time, come with me." Was all that was heard from the other room.

"Sora and Kaz, right?" Leon asked, opening the door behind him, that Sora barely realized was there.

"Uh yeah…"

"Come with me, we need to get out of here. There's no time to lose." He said, running out of the door and jumping off of what had seemed to be a balcony. Sora and Kaz followed.

Sora leaped off the Balcony, leaving Kaz behind. It was too high for her to jump off. She hesitated. "Jump off I'll catch you." Sora said, opening his arms, "trust me." Kaz closed her eyes, and hesitantly jumped off the balcony, Sora catching her. "You alright?" Sora asked, gently putting her down.

"Yeah… Come on let's go!" she said running after Leon.

"Um, yeah, okay!" Sora replied following her.

Suddenly as they were running, Heartless appeared, surrounding the both of them. "Sora!" Kaz shouted.

"Stay back, Kaz. I'll protect you." Sora stated, now holding the Keyblade. Kaz and Sora were back to back. "I have your back, Sora." Kaz said, kicking a heartless in the face, making it dazed. Sora struck three of them all at once, "Ha!" Sora shouted striking another Heartless.

"Sora! Look out!" Kaz exclaimed, as a Heartless was about to strike Sora from behind. Kaz jumped and elbowed it in the face. Sora then turned and stabbed it, and all at once all of the heartless vanished, leaving behind hearts that began floating in the air, both Sora and Kaz catching their breath.

"Woohoo! Did you see that Sora! We make a great team!" Kaz exclaimed excitedly jumping up in the air.

"Haha… Yeah… *cough* Not the time to celebrate. We need to find that Leon guy." Sora replied.

"Oh right… I think he made his way to the third district." She replied, pointing at the direction up ahead. And so they ran off and made their way to the third district.

They arrived at the third district, there was a small cottage that was down a narrow path in a corner, there were elevated pathways decorated with lights, surrounding a square lot with a fountain in the corner, a big huge door on one side that led directly to the first district, and another small door that had a crest in the shape of a flame. Kaz and Sora ran into the square lot until they heard two voices screaming and shouting in terror. They both looked up and saw two people falling on them.

"Oh crap!" Sora shouted, shoving Kaz out of the way, only to have these two unfamiliar characters, one appearing to be a dog, and the other a duck, pile on top of him, Kaz falling over as well.

"Ohhh…." They groaned.

"The Key!" the dog and duck exclaimed.

"Sora!" Kaz screamed, as the ground began to rumble and shake.

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed, trying to get out of the doggy pile.

They heard what seemed to be metal clashing. They all looked up to see a giant Heartless that looked like a warped purple suit of armor, it's body parts disconnected, levitating and moving freely any where it pleased. The Purple suit of armor grabbed Kaz.

"Sora! Help me!" Kaz shouted, banging her fists against it.

"Kaz! No!" Sora exclaimed, jumping on his feet, with the Keyblade at hand.

"Don't worry, we'll help!" the duck proposed, taking out his staff, casting all sorts of magic.

"A-hyuck! You can count on us!" the dog said, charging at the giant suit of armor.

With no time to ask questions, Sora charged at the big suit armor, swinging the Keyblade at it. The suit of armor separated its joints from its body, its free hand slamming into the ground, making Sora, the dog and the duck disoriented.

"Sora! Watch out!" Kaz shouted as the boots of the suit of armor were stomping towards them. Sora acted fast, jumping into the air and slashing at them. The boots fell apart once they were struck by the Keyblade. Sora was astonished by this power, which he now held responsibility for. Suddenly, the free hand of the suit of armor slammed Sora into the wall.

"Sora!" Kaz exclaimed, adrenaline now coming into play, she managed to free herself from the grasp of the suit of armor's metal hand. Sora sat there dazed from the impact, Kaz kneeled beside him.

"Fire!" the duck shouted, casting magic on the purple suit of armor, which was now only just a torso and an arm.

"Here, Sora." Kaz said, taking out a potion and helping Sora drink it. Sora coughed and got back on his feet.

"Um, thanks…" Sora said, confused by what she had given him, but ran off and charged at what was left of the Heartless, Kaz following behind him.

"Kaz! No!" he shouted, while in the back ground the two characters were fighting the monster.

"I can help." Kaz smirked, "I'm not letting you have all the fun." She leaped into the air and kicked the Armors torso, sending it back. Sora stared at her in amazement. _And she couldn't jump off the balcony without me catching her?.. _he thought.

Sora then charged at it, striking as hard as he could, "Ha!" he grunted, landing on his feet. Who would have thought that he was only improvising? The armor completely fell apart in defeat.(LVL UP, :P) They saw a big beautiful heart float and disappear into the sky, the armor slowly disintegrated.

"Haha… that was awesome…" Kaz said catching her breath. The dog and the duck approached Sora and Kaz.

"We make a great team, a-hyuk!" the dog stated, grabbing Sora's hand and shaking it exaggeratedly like how they would in cartoons. "I'm Goofy!"

"*Clears throat* And I'm Donald Duck." Donald said introducing himself.

"Uh, I'm Sora, and this is Kaz." Sora said confused by the fact that he was talking to human-sized animals that can speak as he introduced Kaz.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" she exclaimed hugging all of them, "You guys helped us a lot, thank you!"

"Not a problem. Sora, we want to invite you to travel to other worlds with us!" Donald said.

"Yeah! A-hyuck! You'd be a great help to us!" Goofy said. Sora looked at Kaz, and then looked back at the two friendly faces again, "How 'bout that?" Goofy added.

"Well… sure." Sora replied, frowning.

"Okay, but if you're coming with us, we have one rule!" Donald said patting Sora on the shoulder. Sora was still pouting.

"But…"

"Gawrsh, our ship runs on happy faces, Sora." Goofy added making a silly smile. Sora looked at Kaz again; he didn't want to leave his new friend behind.

"No sad faces!" Donald said.

"Yeah.. Sora, you should go." Kaz said giving a fake smile, for she wanted to join them as well. She felt that she'd only be in the way anyway.

"Okay… but only if Kaz came with us."Sora said folding his arms, still pouting like a little dorky kid. Goofy and Donald were baffled by Sora's request, and looked at eachother. Kaz blushed. These two pulled each other away from Sora and Kaz and went into discussion.

"Um, Sora… Why? I'd only be trouble in your travels. Why do you want me to come?" Kaz asked approaching him.

"Well… I'm not sure, to be honest. It's just.. I feel like you're the only thing I can relate to. Right now, I'm lost and scared, and there's no doubt in my mind that you're just as scared as I am. We secure each other… And besides we could help each other reunite with those we've been separated from. Right?"

Kaz blushed and nodded. Donald and Goofy came back for the final conclusion.

"Okay, it's a deal. She can come with us, too." Goofy said smiling, Donald completely disapproving of the whole idea.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much! All of you!" Kaz exclaimed, giving all of them a group hug.

"You guys make a great team, I'm impressed." A familiar voice from a distance said, it was Leon, appearing from what had seemed to be out of nowhere.

"Yup we sure are a great team." Kaz replied with a smile. Leon walked up to them, with Yuffie sneaking from behind him unnoticed.

"Here we want you to take this." Leon said, handing Sora and Kaz some munny and a ring for each of them.

"The rings will boost your strength." Yuffie stated with a smile, popping out from behind Leon.

"We all pitched in to give you this munny, just in case you need anything." Another girl wearing pink said. Kaz and Sora stared at her, admiring her beauty. She seemed sweet, and cute.

"Oh, forgive me. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Aerith. I'm already acquainted with Donald and Goofy."

"Thanks, but…" Sora began what Kaz was about to say.

"No, take them. We insist." Aerith said smiling at them.

Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith escorted Sora, Kaz, Donald, and Goofy to the first district, to the biggest door in the whole world, where Donald and Goofy had their ship.

"Best of luck you guys!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Sora and Kaz said at the same time.

"Come on you guys, this way!" Donald demanded, as he and Goofy were already entering the big door.

"We wouldn't wanna leave ya' behind!" Goofy said smiling. Sora and Kaz ran to them, as they waved goodbye at their new friends.

They were inside the ship; Kaz and Sora were amazed by it. It was something they had never thought of seeing, it was wondrous and completely new.

"You guys ready? Better take a seat and wear a seat belt!" Donald announced starting up the ship. Sora and Kaz sat beside each other.

"Thanks Sora. I wouldn't be on this ship if it weren't for you. I will try my best to not let you down! I might not have a weapon like you guys, but I will still fight." Kaz said to Sora.

Sora smiled, "I promise, I'll try my best to get us back home safe. And you won't have to be afraid anymore." Sora said sticking out his pinky.

Kaz wrapped her pinky around his pinky, "Alright, but you pinky swore. Remember that."

Sora nodded.

"Brace yourself Sora and Kaz, we are now preparing for lift off!" Goofy exclaimed excitedly, pressing a button.

"GOOFY, NO!" Donald shouted. The ship was sent flying into space.

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

And from here on out, Sora now knew for sure he had a responsibility. He knew without a doubt that there are indeed other worlds. All those childish dreams were now a reality. A nightmare, possibly, but without any doubt in his mind he knew that Riku and Kairi were out there somewhere looking for him, too. It was up to him now. There was no way he was going to give up, not anytime soon. And thus, began a new journey that will never be forgotten.

[End of chapter 2.]

DaniiSaurz: Finally, haha, well there you have it chapter 2, not that many people care. xD Anyways, any suggestions, or constructive criticism would be nice. I did this all in a hurry, but let me know if you like it so far, and if I should continue. For I have a lot more ideas. And I absolutely love Kingdom Hearts. We'll see how chapter 3 turns out. XD –Needs to come up with a chapter title- Thanks for reading!


End file.
